Sherlock's Puzzle
by wildchild033
Summary: Sherlock thinks he knows everything about John Watson. can John still surprise Sherlock. Will the secret kill him and everyone he loves. or will he lose everyting. Is there more to John than meets te eye


**I want everyone to forget that we have seen Moriarty. **

**Now on with the story**

I was updating my blog. Even for the world's only police consultant the last case was strange. Suddenly there was killing all over London. There was nothing in common- heights was all different between 5.3 to 6.2. The ages- 5 to 67. They were all different ethnics- British, Mexican, French, German, Spanish, American, Polish and Japanese.

The monster went after women men but most sickly children. Eye colour- blue, green, brown, hazel, Gray. Jobs- headmaster, hairdresser, lawyer, chief, farmer, bin women, school teacher, plumper. They had no contact what so ever. They were all in different social circles. They all took different journeys to work some lived above their work, others walked, run, car, bus and tube. The only clue is that there is a hole where the heart is. I noticed that there was fragments in the wound. The fragments were wood. It puzzled Sherlock; I guess that in his youth he did not watch Dracula. I said what about a stake. Sherlock huffed and puffed that I got instead of him.

I looked up from writing to hear Sherlock behind me. "Dracula why him." John you know that I do value are friendship" he said with an expression I can't recognise.

"Why thank you Sherlock" I say with a smile on my face. Sherlock flops down on the sofa dramatically this hair is even more out of control than usual. "I'm bored, so very bored John. Why can't you get me a case."

He takes my laptop witch by now has turned onto standby. Sherlock smirks then types in my password easily. I don't do anything because by now I now my friend has always cracked them. At first I put password lock on because I wanted privacy now I do it for a game. According to Sher I'm getting better at choosing my passwords. My laptop hums off then Sherlock places it down on the floor. "go text Lestrade to see if he as has any cases for you " he looks excited but the light dimmed in his clear blue eyes. "No it is day off, he is with his children.." he spat like taking a day off was a very bad thing, I suppose in the world of Sherlock it is. I mentally curse myself. Greg told me last week his daughter is at a concert playing the piano. He was very excited about it. Sherlock's phone went off. "It is a unlisted number. It says Mr Homes we are coming up your stairs so do be dressed" then a man in a black suit came strolling in though the door. Sherlock looked I'm up and down he had shades on, gloves a hat on. Sherlock tuts "I bet this is Mycroft's work or the queen work". I laugh. Sherlock grins at me, he does it because he knows by now I can't be shocked by Sherlock. "Sir the queen has requested your presence"

"Well is the car outside- Sherlock does not wait for an yes ok" answer he strides out the door shouting as he goes "Mrs Hudson we wont be back for a while a week at least." I smile because for once I have more knowledge than Sherlock. The agent smiles and says "sir" and nods his head "Agent Collins" I say warmly . Collins smiles"oh sir are you back you said you wanted a normal life then got with this Sherlock bloke" "I no I no but I really thought I could be a civilian but I cant well Sherlock gives me a thrill." I say " sir you know as well as I do you need more you need to e a leader again" Frank says then he rubs the back of his neck. At that moment I realise how much Frank has missed me. I do the girl thing and of course I say it out loud "you ave missed me" I cringe "what" this momentary freezes I'm then e continues "yes I have a stop cringing you know we value that you say things out loud. Now where was I oh yes welcome back boss" and with that all said he walks out the door whistling " I had a little drink" I laugh and go down the stairs.

"where ave you two been writing you life story, well come on I want to know what the queen wants. It is unusual for her to have requested me herself." Sherlock states

the ride in the car was quiet. We arrive at Buckingham palace. The door is opened a young man wearing his a full outfit all in black he even is wearing a tail suit with a top hat. I look around. I sigh I am going to have to tell Sherlock everything. "sir's if you would like to follow me. Ill show you were her majesty is waiting for your arrival." Frank said. Then he goes down some corridors then up two sets of stairs to a room away from the rest it had the door open so you could see the door. It was wood on the outer layer oak I think but then you see the 2 inch titanium door. "This is where I bid you goodbye. I will come back later as it is her majesty request ", with that he bows to me and nods to Sherlock. "Well that was different why would he bow to you and nod to me" He sniffs. Sherlock inspects the door. Then walks in. I run my fingers though my ageing blond hair. This could go very well or go bad indeed. There is no middle with Sherlock there should be but there is not. It seems it run in the Holmes family his mother is like that so is Mycroft. To my surprise there is a middle child Jazper she yes she is different from the rest I wouldn't go as far as to say she is normal but she the least how should I say erratic. She is a genius like her brothers.

"Ah Sherlock come give me a hug" the queen says warmly she is wearing a pale purple suit with cream shoes with a little heel. Sherlock smiles and does as he is instructed. She looks at me I give her a signal not yet. She smiles at me from her position in Sherlock's arms. "Hello Captain /doctor John Watson. She goes to sit down in a chair. I salute her "stand down Captain" Sherlock looks slightly confused at me. The queen notices at laughs "you don't think that I don't keep track of you Sherlock darling." "you sound like Mycroft he is always worrying about me" Sherlock grumbles

"ah yes about Mycroft." The queen starts but Sherlock cuts her off oh no he is not coming here is he Sherlock complains but he has no heat in his words. I shake my head even thou I have got used to his manners and the way he speaks to people I don't like it so I tell him so " Sherlock you do not cut people off " he looks at me I see the queen look at someone in the doorway she smiles Sherlock has enough manners to look ashamed then he gets up fast and tries to run out the door but I have quicker reflexes I beat him to the door. I put my arms around Sherlock I'm even thou I'm shorter I'm stronger. Sherlock Gerald Holmes sit back down now and apologize to the queen. You were rude. Sherlock realises what he as said and done and sits down. "I'm sorry Aunty. I do love my brother dearly. "John you never cease to amaze me." Mycroft says in the door way. Sherlock runs his hands over his face. "My dear brother how are you" Mycroft strolls in. I study him something about him is different then it comes to me he has heard us talking. I see a faint limp. I narrow my eye "hello John how are you?" Sherlock gets up and surprises Mycroft with a bear hug. "I love you Sherly" Mycroft mumbles into Sherlock's hair. Sherlock runs his hands down Mycroft's arms Mycroft hisses Sherlock looks up in wonder and suspicion. I have enough of the hiding things with the Holmes brothers. I walk over to the two brothers " you sit down now or I will make you" I say fed up. Mycroft sits meekly seeing my frustration "I now know why you can't say no to you John cause with the way you stay things and the way you look in your eyes its impossible to argue to you" Mycroft says "well then don't " I reply all Mycroft does is nod. I see frank and he looks sad then at the moment I no I will have to explain everything. "Collins go get my medical bag from the office " frank smiles because he knows I am going to have to explain everything. " yes boss, on its way boss" frank says running happily. Both Mycroft and Sherlock heads snap up at Frank saying boss and sir "oh I'll get you back for that you cheeky sod" I mutter under my breath. Frank comes back he sees the look of revenge in my eyes and runs over to where the Queen was sitting and hides behind the chair " "help me please" franks pleads to the Queen. She laughs " "no way your on your own" I laugh. I open my medical kit, there is guns, grenades, flame-throwers and many more tools to inflict pain. I sigh "you go the wrong medical kit." Franks walks cautiously over to me. He sees what I have in the box and sucks in a deep breath. Y-y-you have t-t-things like that in the box. You got one of my weapons box instead Frank" Mycroft tries to get up "you stay down" I command to him Mycroft slinks back down. " here you are love" thanks your Maj but why was it with you. Wait you wanted Frankie to see what's in my box really. I don't expect an answer I'm right cause I don't get one. "Jacket off then shirt." I order Mycroft. As before he complies wit me. Sherlock gasps at his brothers wounds. Oh Mycroft what have you done. Well you are the government and more so who have you upset now Sherlock asks. I look in my medical kit. I get out a needle and thread and some morphine to stitch Mycroft up I have a better question who has enough power and influence to do this. Mycroft looks at me surprised while Sherlock surprised also he looks amused "well John I taught you well. I silently scoff well the women thug said something like to tell you that her master likes France and Afghanistan. I go comply still showing no emotional at all. I carry on stitching Mycroft then bandage his other wounds "you got concussion from the hit you obtained when thug number 2 hit you with a knuckle duster. I'm guessing there was four people that attacked you" I get up and start pacing. I keep repeating "he can't to back" over and over again I hear faintly someone saying oh no not again then a slap but it does not stop me from muttering even if I wanted to stop some part of me doesn't. "John, John Hamish Watson" nothing. The Queen then contemplates and smiles sadly. "Henry, Tomas, Thomas Colin, Steve, George, Benjamin oh yes stupid me blaze." I look up I see a tearful Queen I get pulled into a bone crushing hug "oh darling you can't do that you are not alone. Look at your friends." I follow the Queen's gaze. I see Frank he is sat down worried and scared. I see Sherlock and Mycroft side by side their hands claps in each others grip. Their grip so fierce that their hands are white. That right there shows how much I scared them. The Queen whispers " go and reassure both of then that you are ok. Even thou they want people to see them as ice Kings they are not to people who try and see deeper and knock down their walls you have darling" I release her and walk still shaken myself of the news. "I'm sorry I'm fine now" I say embarrassed of myself Sherlock doesn't reply but throws himself at me I would have fallen if Mycroft was not behind me with his arms around both of us " please don't go John, I couldn't bear the sorrow of it if you did" Sherlock whispers. I'm not going anywhere hon" Sherlock grip on me goes even tighter. It should hurt more than it does I'm not saying its a pinch but the pain is more … oddly reassuring than painful. Mycroft leans over so that his head is resting on my neck, his breathing soothing against my ear. "John I" Mycroft's voice chocking that's a first. I'm being mean I tell myself " you are everything to us." his voice goes even lower also like he is talking to himself "you mean everything to me"

I breath deeply and then close my eyes the both sets of hands that was on me making sure I was still here, the motion of up and down my arms stops. I then realised I have frozen still. The men do know me well. I think better than I know myself sometimes- that's a scary thought. " I wiggle out of their grasps and contemplate on how and what I am going too say next I look to the Queen for confirmation she nods her head. I narrow my eyes at her so I look more closely at her eyes. They say the eyes are the window to the sole well with the Queen if you know her correctly they are her window to her sole. To most people she is very guarded yes she is but not to all. At this moment in time the Queens eyes look like she has the world taken off the soldiers. I didn't realise how much of an impact my lies where causing her. "I have told you both a lies. The queen is not just the queen to me she is like a mother to me. The queen coughs I turn to her I then realise that Frank is still in the room and barely containing his laughter " oh no mother you can't be serious I can't well I can …." I trail off her mag walks over to me " Mycroft and Sherlock both say it you normally do if your sad or stressed so say it it will help "but mummy" I realise what I have said and glare at the queen. "You are sneaky." I say in a sort of huff "where do you think I got it from darling" Elizabeth says " I am a little it like you where you do the political side of the government I well do the physical side" Frank coughs I turn " well sir you are more than that " I frown at him " I see you're confused well you lead us make sure that we are cared for like when my wife went into labour here you doc helped then and after. You got us a house and moved us in so we could just move in cause Lucy came 3 months early. You're bloody best friends with both the prime minister and the deputy for gods sake man you are important." Frank finishes his speech with a nod " well done Frank" the queen said" thanks ma'am

"John from what I understand is that you are very important to lots of people. Like with me I needed a friend and there you where." I need to clear something up " so you don't hate me for lying to you. I ask him hating myself for my voice breaking I am on the floor so Sherlock goes and sits down with me.

"no I don't I'm strangely proud, I'm never hate you not now, not ever." Sherlock states I see mother (the Queen) whispers into Frank's eyes and then he bows and nods to me leaving the room closer the heavy door quickly. I think what Frank is doing then it dawns on me I look up. I observe the Queen studying me and winks at me. She moves a comfy chair around to see me better. I hear a sigh next to me "Mycroft dear I'm old not dead yet I can do some things myself. It is nice to see a young man tying to help an old lady but this old lady does not require it." "Elizabeth pauses and thinks for a second "how long till My is recovered?" I'm questioned

I interlink my fingers then stretch them above my head groaning as my back pops "week to ten days" I drop my arms Sherlock unhesitatingly grabs my hand. I frown then turn sharply to Mycroft to my amazement he is still lying down my heart slows down Sherlock who's one hand had found it way to rest over my heart over my jumper squeezes my hand witch is still in is grasp. I still look over Mycroft with my eyes to eye if I have missed any injury to him. My dear doctor I have no other injury's that you have not cleaned and disinfected also I will not disobey any orders that you ave stated out loud or not" Mycroft announces with a rather long speech. I have found when the Holmes brothers talk it is not sentences but speeches not that I mind I like it when both Sherlock and Mycroft speak. It does not surprise me that My knows what I'm thinking.

I find myself being slapped like a fish- both sides of my face I look up to me that the Queen as her eyes into slits which usually means she is going to tell me off "John Matthew Watson why haven't you dropped by to see us lately. I have both Will and Harry breathing down my neck hounding me with questions like " where is he?"and "grandma can't you get him here we miss him"

my god my husband is worse than my grandchildren "Lizzie Lizzie what on earth is he doing I want to check he is well" mother mocks in a deep voice. I try not to laugh but fail tears stream down my cheeks. I feel better 'cause Sherlock bellows and Mycroft laughs quietly careful of his injury's. "I do not sound like that darling " the man I question walks thou the door " the Duke expands I afraid the questions are true not the voice he scowls his wife. She shrugs her shoulders and gives him a hug and a kiss. The Duke strides over to me pulls me up a gives me a massive long hug. We step back "my boy I have missed you" he slaps the back of my head. I rub my head " you have watched to much NCIS you gave me a Gibbs slap I feel like DiNozzo. " ha you must watch NCIS to know the characters" the Duke jokes with me. "You my son was the one to get me into NSIC" I laugh "I no, first it's mum slapping my face now you my back of my head. What do I have slap me on my back instead of kick me?" I question, I spin around and around trying to see the back of my jumper. Someone clears their throat. I stop I see Sher amused and mother with her arms crossed- her eyebrows raised "its good to see you home love" she tuns to look at the Holmes brothers "its always the same between them. Sue Sue" the Queen calls the door open " you called milady" she bows Sue as died fiery red hair pulled neatly in a bun. Her make-up is expertly done. Her clothes are a grey skirt and a flowery blouse. " hello Sue please get the fog horn." Sue's eyes widen and she quickly searches the room and her eyes locks on me and squeaks. I smile I have missed her antics. Sue looks at mother and waits for a nod when she gets one she run to me I catch her and spin her a round her laughter fills the room. I gently place her on the "oh John I have missed you . Can we talk later I need to get the fog horn" with that she walks out door with a large smile on her face "mother are you sure it's wise you remember what happened last time we stared a stampede."

( hi i tried to chapters how do you do that please tell me thanks)


End file.
